The design and management of software defined networks (SDN) may be based on separating the network forwarding plane from the network control plane. Moreover, the network control plane may be centralized by having one or more SDN controllers which order network nodes via control connections to populate their data flow tables with forwarding rules to be applied to incoming data packets.